warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ferrox
The Ferrox is a Corpus Speargun introduced and wielded by Index broker Derim Zahn. The primary fire features a charged thin beam that deals high damage, complimented by its high critical stats. Its Alternate Fire tosses the Ferrox as far as 50 meters, creating an field where it lands and pulls enemies towards it. It can be researched from the Energy Lab in the dojo. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage on its primary fire and damage on its alt-fire. Advantages: *Primary Fire charges and shoots thin beams. **High damage – effective against armor. **Beams are hitscan and do not have projectile travel time, despite the animation. **Very high critical chance and critical multiplier. **Innate 1.5 meter Punch Through. **Shots explode in a 3''' meter radius after reaching maximum punch through distance. ***Does not inflict self-damage. **Very fast charge speed. **Vaporizes enemies on kill, making it good for stealth when silenced. *Alternate Fire throws the Ferrox, creating a field dealing damage and pulling enemies within '''10 meters toward the Ferrox every 2''' seconds. **Innate damage – effective against Machinery and Robotic. **High damage – effective against shields. **Very high status chance. ***On throw, can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . **Reloads '''33% of the clip per second while deployed. **Consumes no ammunition. *Very ammo efficient. *Innate and polarities. Disadvantages: *Primary Fire: **Low damage – less effective against shields. **Low status chance. **Shoots thin lasers, thus requiring precise aiming. **Cannot fire with a partial charge. **The weapon fires as soon as it has reached a full charge which can lead to premature firing. *Alternate Fire: **Innate Electricity damage – less effective against Alloy Armor. **No IPS **Extremely low critical chance. **Once thrown, the player will not be able to use it until it is either picked up or when it returns to the player's hands after 10 seconds if quick thrown or 30 seconds if charged thrown. **Thrown spear has travel time. **Does not work against ancient healers (instead of damaging healers it heals them) **Nullifiers are sporadically immue to Alt fire. typically if the Nullifying field is up and passes over a active Ferrox it will not target anything that is in the nullifying field. Notes *The Ferrox' alternate fire throws the weapon itself at the target, and upon landing on a surface arcs of electricity will emit from the Ferrox and chain to enemies within 10 meters, dealing 150 damage every 2''' seconds with a moderate chance to proc. Enemies under this effect will also be passively dragged towards the Ferrox. **The damage's tick rate is affected by fire rate mods. **Multishot has '''no effect on this mode, and neither does status chance. The only way to boost this alternate mode is through elemental damage, pure damage increases, faction damage mods, and fire rate. *The Ferrox automatically teleports back to the player 30 seconds after being thrown, or until the player manually picks the Ferrox back up again. **Throwing the weapon does not consume ammo. *The Ferrox' alt-fire has a maximum throwing range of ~50m (though it may be displayed as slightly less due to the forward movement of the player when throwing the weapon). **The arc Ferrox will take when thrown is affected by both the angle of the throw as well as how much the throw was charged. **Throwing distance can be increased with flight speed modifiers (e.g. and 's Augment). **Unlike the , the Ferrox' alt-fire will not damage its user when thrown too close. *If the Ferrox is silenced using , , or 's passive ability, its alt-fire will not alert enemies when dragging and dealing damage to them. *Enemies killed by the primary or damage from the secondary attack will vaporize, similar to channeled kills by melee weapons. This makes it very suitable for stealth, as long as the weapon is silenced or is used. **This only occurs if the enemy was the last in the line of a primary shot. If a Ferrox shot kills multiple enemies at once due to punch through, not all targets will be vaporized. *It is not recommended to install as the accuracy will greatly deviate leading to inaccurate shots, however it is one of the few ways to maximize the damage of the alt fire tether, which is unaffected by accuracy. Tips *This weapon's high critical chance and critical multiplier makes critical builds using and very good options. *When applying additional elements to the Ferrox, its alt-fire will proc them periodically; as with other weapons with an elemental base, will be applied last if there are two or more other elements modded for, unless an mod is included in the order. * will still have an effect while the spear is out after the alt-fire is used, so it's possible to do seamless reloads this way. *The Ferrox' alt-fire is very useful as a crowd control tool in Survival missions, as its tethering arcs may stun enemies with procs and also pull them together in a close bunch. **It is further amplified on corridors where enemies pass through frequently. **Grenade-type secondary weapons such as and , thrown secondaries with , and weapons that chain between targets like the are good choices when using the Ferrox in this manner. **This will also assist squadmates with launcher-type primaries such as and , as well as any weaponry with procs. *The Ferrox' alt-fire is affected by fire rate mods making it tick more often. *The tether mode is useful for grouping up enemies for the use of quickly charging up 's augment mod. **It is also good for grouping enemies up for a modded , as the weapon's explosion will hit most enemies in range. Trivia *The bodies of enemies killed by this weapon disintegrate in a manner similar to channeled Melee kills. *Has the same aesthetic as the tonfas and Quaro armor set. *The name Ferrox seems to be a mix of the Latin words Ferox, meaning "savage" or "fierce", and Ferrum, meaning "iron". Media FerroxBanner.png FerroxCodex.png|Ferrox in the Codex. Warframe Update 19.13 New FERROX Corpus Spear Gun First Look Warframe ALL Javlok Animations! (For SpearGun Weapons) Ferrox BUFFED! Is The Tether Good Now? (3 Synergies) Warframe - All Corpus Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed broken functionality if the Ferrox is the only weapon equipped and you pick up Ammo while it’s been thrown. *Fixed seeing a large beam of light FX when firing the Ferrox with Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors active as reported here. *Returned the Ferrox Primary Fire Damage to it’s previous value of 350. *33% of clip reloaded every second when Spear is deployed. This allows for a more fluid use of all the Gun Spear mechanics. *Added 100 Impact damage with 3m area-of-effect at end point of Primary fire. *Increased Alt Fire's tether range from 6m to 10m. *Increased tether's Status Chance from 33% to 50%. *Increased tether's Damage pulse from every 5 secs to every 2 secs. *Quick throw auto recall timer reduced from 20 to 10 secs. *Charged throw auto recall timer increased from 20 to 30 secs.﻿﻿ *Mastery Rank increased from 7 to 14. *Critical chance increased from 30% to 32%. *Critical damage increased from 2.5x to 2.8x. *Increased the amount of the Ferrox pull force to prevent enemies from meleeing out of the tether. *Fixed Clients being able to throw multiple Javloks and Ferroxs which are then unable to be picked back up. *Fixed a script error when throwing the Ferrox. *Introduced. }} See also *Derim Zahn, a broker in The Index that uses this weapon. * , a Tonfa-type weapon that shares the same theme. de:Ferrox es:Ferrox pt:Ferrox Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Corpus Category:Update 19 Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Speargun Category:Thrown